Getting Warm
by theoofoof
Summary: Alex and Gene need to warm up after being caught in a rain storm. However will they do that, I wonder? A companion piece of sorts to my other story 'Jamie'. Galex.


**Title: **Getting Warm  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Ashes to Ashes  
><strong>CharactersPairings**: Gene/Alex  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 18/M/NC-17 – naughty.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Contains scenes of a sexual nature. If this offends you or you're underage please don't read.  
><strong><br>Summary: **Alex and Gene need to warm up after being caught in a rain storm. However will they do that, I wonder? A companion piece of sorts to my other story 'Jamie'. Galex.**  
><strong>

****Disclaimer: ****I don't own Ashes to Ashes. If I did, we'd have had a different ending! The franchise and its characters belong to Kudos and BBC and I am not making any money from writing this****  
><strong>**

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I think it's safe to say I've been bitten by the smut writing bug. My other works of smuttiness have been so well received I thought I'd try again.

This is actually what one might term a 'hidden chapter' for my T-rated Ashes fic, 'Jamie', fitting in-between chapters 15 (just posted) & 16 (not posted yet).

Here's what happened: my muse would not let this rest; she demanded it be written as did a couple of my readers who were adamant that I write more naughty stuff. However, I didn't want to change the rating of the original fic and disappoint those readers who wouldn't have been able to continue it and see the it through to its end. So I came up with this compromise; a smutty little interlude that does tie in with the original story but can also be read as a standalone; you don't have to read 'Jamie' to understand this (although I'd love it if you did).

Hope that all makes sense. Now, enough of me prattling on...

* * *

><p>Gene unlocked the door and hurried Alex inside. She pulled her coat tighter around herself as she shivered from the cold. The rain that had brought their romantic riverside walk to an abrupt and soggy end hadn't let up all the way back to the Quatrro. Both of them were sopping wet; the drive home hadn't been long enough for either of them to dry off.<p>

"That won't do yer any good, Bolls. Yer need ter get out o' them wet clothes."

"Oooh, I bet you say that to all the girls," Alex teased.

"As much as I do want ter see yer naked Bolls, I'd prefer it if yer weren't shiverin' yer tits off. S'not exactly a turn on. What yer need is a nice warm shower." Alex leaned into him, breasts pushed against his chest.

"How about if we compromise?" she whispered sultrily. "I'll have a shower…but only if you join me." Gene's eyes widened and a grin grew on his face as he realised that his gorgeous DI had just suggested they have sex in the shower.

"'Ow can a bloke refuse an offer like that? Go on, I'll lock up, grab us some towels and be there in a sec." Alex didn't need to be told twice. She'd been anticipating this moment since they first admitted their feelings just over a week and a half ago. The tension between them had been building constantly since then and when he'd arrived to pick her up earlier he'd looked so damn sexy in his grey suit that she'd been in a low state of arousal all night. The way he'd looked after getting caught in the rain hadn't helped matters either; his dark shirt clinging to his skin and his wet hair falling handsomely around his face. There was no way she was going to let a stupid thunder storm hamper her plans to have her wicked way with him tonight; Alex Drake was nothing if not flexible. Admittedly, shower sex wasn't exactly what she had planned she was sure it would be just as much fun.

Having discarded his shoes and dumping his jacket and tie on the floor in front of the washing machine, Gene retrieved a bottle of wine and two glasses from the kitchen, grabbed a couple of towels from the airing cupboard and made his way upstairs. He had bought her favourite wine specially; he'd planned on a slow seduction after their dinner but events had taken a slightly different turn. Not that he minded shower sex. Oh no, he was actually quite looking forward to it. As long as he got to see Alex in the throes of passion he didn't care how it happened. Plus, if everything went to plan from here on in there would be plenty of other times to indulge in a slower seduction. He deposited the wine in the bedroom before making his way to the bathroom. Upon arriving at the bathroom door Gene was greeted by the sexiest thing he had ever seen: Alex was stark naked, bent over at the waist removing her underwear. The sight of Alex presenting her bare arse to him had him hard in seconds; straining against the material of his boxers and slacks. He padded silently over to her, and grabbed her buttocks in his hands. She jumped, standing up straight, having not heard him enter, but soon calmed as Gene drew small circles on her cheeks.

"Mmmm. You were quicker than I thought you'd be, was hoping to be in the shower by the time you came up. Sorry."

"Don't worry yer pretty little 'ead about it Bolls. This is much, much better," he assured her. He moved his hands to her waist, pulling her back against him so she could feel his erection pressing into her. He leant down to kiss her shoulder before licking up her neck languidly and nibbling her ear. She let out a loud moan. "Yer bloody gorgeous Alex," Gene rasped, skimming his hands up the sides of her body and round to cup her breasts. "Dreamt o' touchin' yer like this fer so long." A quick pinch to her nipples had Alex arching her back, tying to push her breasts further into his hands. His hands travelled south then, teasing the small patch of dark hair at her apex, before slipping between her swollen lips and caressing her.

"Oh God Gene." But as quickly as he'd touched her, he'd moved away, reaching round her, into the shower to turn on the water. Alex stood staring as he began unbuttoning his shirt and let out an involuntary shiver; whether it was caused by the cold or her arousal she couldn't be sure.

"Well don't just stand there freezin' ter death yer dozy mare. Get in." He punctuated his statement with a gentle slap on her backside, causing her arousal to grow even further.

Alex stood under the spray, letting the water cascade down her skin and bring her body temperature back up to within normal range, watching Gene intently as he stripped. He didn't make a big deal of it; there was no dancing or such, like Alex had seen in The Full Monty; not exactly Gene's style, but still she couldn't take her eyes off him as he slipped his shirt off exposing his bare chest. When his hands reached his belt, Alex's breath caught in her throat. She'd seen him without a shirt before; the few quick gropes they'd had on the sofa in recent weeks had seen to that, but this was going to be a whole new experience for her. The belt was off and his hands were poised at the zip as he raised his head to look at her; a shy smile on his face. Who'd have ever though Gene Hunt would be shy when it came to sex? She smiled back at him and that seemed to be all the encouragement he needed; without tearing his eyes away from hers he lowered the zip and let his pants fall to the floor. Alex's eyes dropped immediately to his boxers; his erection prominent; tenting the material.

"You certainly do seem to have an amazing organ?" she observed. "But I think I'm going to need a closer look."

"What's the matter, don't trust me?" he teased. Alex didn't rise to it,

"Lose the boxers Gene," she instructed. Normally, Gene wasn't one to be told what to do by a woman but this was an exceptional situation so he complied. He pushed his underwear over his hips, freeing is straining cock. She held her hand out to him, "come here." Again, he did as instructed, taking her hand and joining her in the shower. When he was stood in front of her, she reached out and took his erection in her hand, pumping him gently. Gene groaned. "My, my. You certainly are bigger in every department," she whispered, her voice low and sultry. A few more strokes and, without warning, she dropped to her knees, the heat of her mouth engulfing his engorged penis.

"Oh, Jesus Alex!" One of Gene's hands instinctively dropped to her head, winding into her hair and the other went out in front of him, bracing himself against the tiles. Alex's hands weren't idle either; they skimmed up the back of his legs and cupped his buttocks, guiding him in and out of her mouth.

She sucked and licked him for a few minutes, one hand slipping between his legs to stroke his balls, but soon Gene couldn't take it anymore. He knew if he allowed her to continue her ministrations he would blow his load and the party would be well and truly over. He tugged gently at her hair,

"Bolls, Yer got...yer got ter stop." She did as instructed, letting him slide from her mouth, but she wasn't happy about it.

"I was enjoying that," she pouted playfully, looking up at him from her position still knelt on the floor of the shower.

"So were I...a little too much if yer get me drift. Don't want this ter be over too soon do we. Now come 'ere." He pulled her up and set her on her feet before allowing his hands to explore every contour of her body. He slipped a finger between her folds and was shocked to find her hot, wet and ready for him.

"Never knew pleasin' me would be such a turn on fer yer," he told her, a hint of pride lacing his words.

"Only in the bedroom. Don't go expecting it in the office...Guv." She growled out the last word seductively and it was Gene's undoing. He slammed her up against the tiles, kissing her fiercely. He devoured her mouth, seeking every inch of her with his tongue. He pushed his finger into her and began to drive it in and out in a relentless, almost frenzied rhythm. He gathered her wrists together with his other hand and pinned them above her head, before leaning down to graze her nipples with his teeth. Alex whimpered, as she lost herself in the feeling of Gene's touch; as his hands and mouth did unspeakable things to her; touching her in places she'd only dreamed of. She cried out as he brought his thumb into contact with her clit.

"Oh God! Oh Gene...I want you...now!" Gene let go of her wrists and her arms fell to his shoulders,. He but his hands on her buttocks and hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around him; securing herself. She reached down to guide him in to her, but he stopped her with a hand on her wrist.

"Wait. What about...I mean, do we need...somethin'?" It took Alex a moment to realise what exactly he meant, and when she did, she smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"It's taken care of," she told him. "I'm on the pill. But it's sweet of you to check."

"M'not sweet," he protested, and to illustrate his point he thrust into her in one swift movement. Alex couldn't believe how right it felt to have him buried deep inside of her. Now, she wanted him to move. But he didn't, he stayed still, as if teasing her. She could feel him throbbing against her walls and was desperate for some kind of friction.

"Please Gene! Oh God, please move." She began moving frantically against him, willing him to take the hint. It was her next words that got the result she wanted. "Please fuck me!"

Gene began to slam into her, hard and fast, and she returned his thrusts, neither caring about the hardness of the tiled wall behind them. Alex could feel her climax building, she was almost there..if he'd just move a little harder...to that one spot...

"GEEEENE!" she screamed as his next thrust hit that exact spot. He thrust harder, driving into her at that same angle over and over. "Gene!" she cried out again. "I'm going to come. Gene. Please." She felt the waves of pleasure break over her, and let out another scream as her climax hit. A couple of thrusts later and Gene followed her over the edge; Alex heard his heavy groan as he emptied himself inside her.

Once they had both caught their breath and come down from the wonderful high they'd experienced Gene lowered Alex gently back onto her feet.

"That was..." she began but trailed off when she couldn't think

"Bloody amazin'!" offered Gene. "Yer warm enough now?"

"I think so, but I won't be for long if we stay in here, dripping wet."

"Think we can remedy that!" Gene told her, pulling a towel off the rail and wrapping it round her then retrieving one for himself.

"You know," began Alex in a suggestive tone, "someone once told me that the best way to regenerate body heat was to crawl naked into a sleeping bag with somebody else who's already naked." Gene smiled back,

"Well, I ain't got a sleepin' bag, but I can offer a double bed an' a duvet, if that'll do?"

"I think that'll do just fine," Alex replied.

"I'm pretty sure I can think o' another way ter get warm an' all," he told her, taking her hand and dragging her towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you liked it. Please leave a review.


End file.
